joukamachi_no_dandelionm_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoi Sakurada (Astrom102)
Aoi Sakurada is the Oldest Daughter and Child of the Sakurada Royal Family. Appearance Aoi is a Young Woman of an Average Build and Height that has been Described to be very Beautiful by People around her. She Strongly Resembles her Aunt, Hazuki, color wise. Aoi has Long, Straight, Royal Blue Hair with some Strands of Hair hanging between her Eyes with her fringe Parted mostly to the Right, and her Hair Falls Freely down to her Lower Back. She has Blue Eyes and a Fair and Light Complextion While not in her School Uniform, she is seen in Casual Clothes and sometimes Wears Jackets during the Cold Seasons. While Performing her Duties as the Crown Princess, she Wears a Blue Dress alongside her Crown. Personality As the Oldest amongst her Siblings, Aoi is quite Mature and Calm. She Loves her Siblings very Dearly. Aoi Talks Politely and is a very Good Student in School. She is very Honest and is Admired throughout her Father's Kingdom. She can also be Calm and Serious during Stressfull Situations. Aoi also has a slight Fear of her Father. She has Dreams of him Disowning her due to not being Perfect, resulting in her being quite Obsessive about being Perfect. She also has some Respect for her Brother, Shuu. She Believes that he is Entitled to the Throne due to many of the Kings being Male and his Title as the Crown Prince. She can also be Commanding of her Siblings due to being the Oldest. She Talks about them behind her Back to her Friends in the Royal Court. She can also be Commanding of her Mother, putting her Down simply because she's a Commoner. Background Aoi was Born as the 1st Child and Daughter of Souichirou and Satsuki Sakarada, the King and Queen of the Sakarada Kingdom. Since Birth, she was Groomed to be the Crown Princess of the Kingdom. She was also Trained how to Control her Powers alongside her Siblings. It was during this Time that she began to Fear her Father and begun her Attempts of being Perfect. Power Aoi's Power is said to be "Absolute Order". This Power Allows her to Order anyone to Do her Bidding. She Uses this Power not too Often, due to her Fear that her Father would Take it Away. She Uses this Power to Protect her Allies and to Gain Political Advantages for her Brother. Relationships Akane Sakurada Akane is Aoi's Younger Sister. Aoi Cares for her and is quite Protective. She Managed to Convince Akane to Enter in the Election-turned-Civil War. Aoi, in Truth, only sees Akane as a Rival to be Destroyed to Make way for Shuu to become King. Due to this, she actually doesn't care about her at All from the War onwards. Shuu Sakurada Shuu is Aoi's Younger Brother. Aoi greatly Admires him and Supports him in the Election. She is very Cautious when it comes to Dealing with him due to that Shuu is almost Always in Contact with their Father. She gives her Brother the Connections necessary to become King and gives him Advice if needed. Trivia Aoi has been Described as a Perfect Human Aoi Admires her Brother and Edward the 8th Aoi's Birthday is on Christmas Eve Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Female Characters